


We Meet Again

by KrashingSpirit



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashingSpirit/pseuds/KrashingSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn's first camp has her and Ali as roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't match the real-life timeline. Let's just blame my random mind. ;-)
> 
> Also, this is short because I typed it on my phone. Hopefully I didn't do too many spelling and grammar errors.

"Next in line," the hotel clerk says and I step up to the desk.

"Ashlyn Harris, checking in," I say as I slide my drivers license over to her.

"Thank you Ms. Harris." The clerk types some information into her computer and then hands me back my ID along with my room card keys. "You are in room 421. The elevator is right around the corner," she says pointing in the direction. "And it looks like your roommate has already checked in."

"Does it say who my roommate is?" I ask as I fight to put my ID back in its place in my wallet.

"I have a Ms. Krieger listed as your roommate," the woman answers.

"Ali Krieger?!" I ask back, a name that I haven't said in many years.

"It says Alexandra, so I'm guessing that could be her," the clerk shrugs her shoulders.

"Thank you," I say softly, my demeanor changing.

"Is there a problem Miss?" she asks me sincerely.

"No. Thank you," I answer with a smile, before turning toward the elevators.

"Harris!" I hear a familiar voice behind me and turn around, just in time to engulf one of my best friends in a hug. "Welcome to camp!"

"Thanks HAO." I reply as we break apart. "So this is what all the hype is about huh?"

"Yeah, this is it," she chuckles and shrugs. "The real fun starts tomorrow morning. Enjoy the freedom tonight. You have about two hours until dinner."

"That's if I make it to dinner," I groan.

"What's up Harris?"

"I have a certain Penn State grad as my roommate." I roll my eyes as I explain.

"Kriegs?" HAO asks me and I nod. "That's actually pretty funny," she breaks out laughing.

"No, it's not funny." I am dreading this room arrangement. "Why couldn't I room with you, or Tobs, or Whit. Hell, anyone else.

"Look, Ash, it's your first camp. It's Ali's first camp back from her ACL surgery. Jill probably paired you two together for that reason." HAO was trying to take the realistic approach. "Besides, Kriegs is a good person. You'll get to know her better, and change your mind about her."

"I don't want to change my mind about her." I reply shaking my head.

"Come on Ash, that was years ago. Give her another chance." HAO is pleading with me.

"Yeah, I'll see." I move to head toward the elevator. "I'll see you at dinner, or I'll text you to crash in your room. We'll see."

The elevator door opens and I head in. Just before it shuts, I hear my friend's last piece of advice, "Be good Ash. Talk to her. Give her a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the hotel room after swiping my key card. I see her, her back to me, organizing all of her Nike issued team gear.

"So, I guess we're roommate, huh?" I say as I plop my stuff down on the open bed, the one closest to the door. 

She turns around and my heart skips. Ali is still as beautiful as she was the last time I laid eyes on her.

She extends her hand to shake mine, "I'm Ali Krieger."

That voice, so close to mumbling, but yet not. I have never forgotten that beautiful sound.

"Are we really playing this game Ali?" I ask, shaking her hand.

"What game?" she answers back, in a confused tone.

"The game where we pretend that we don't know each other." I reply.

"And you are?" She asks me, and I really can't tell if she is being serious. Does she really not remember me?

"Ashlyn Harris. Nice to meet you," I say, playing along. 

I can't figure out if Ali not remembering me is a good thing, or bad. But I don't understand how she could forget who I am. She hasn't left my mind in over five years.

"So first camp, huh? Are you nervous?" She asks sincerely as she pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Eh, not really. I know the game, I've played against some of the team, so I know what I'm up against. I just have to prove to Jill and everyone that I am good enough to make the cut for the World Cup in a little less than a year.

"Still cocky I see, " I hear Ali say under her breath, but I caught it and I step closer to her.

"So, you do remember me, Princess." I retort.

"How could I forget you Ash? I think about you all the time." Her eyes start to water as the truth finally comes out.

"Then what was all of that small talk earlier?" I bring my hand up to her face and use my thumb to wipe her tears.

"I don't know, I just wanted to start fresh. This is my first camp back and I wanted to have a clean slate." Ali explains as I caress her cheek. She looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath before continuing, "Ash, we have always been bad together. We became _us_ because of a fight. And then we ended things on a fight. We have always been fire and gasoline together."

"That's not true. We weren't always bad together, Alex. I loved you." I explain, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Ash, not now please."

The defender brushes my hand from her cheek and slowly backs away. She turns and grabs her phone and room key from the dresser and heads toward the door.

As soon as Ali leaves me alone in the room, I crash down on my bed. I close my eyes and remember our first encounter many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do the "first encounter" next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter. There is also some language in it.

_The game was dirty, but UNC came out on top. 1-0 in double overtime. I gained my first collegiate clean sheet. We lined up for the obligatory handshake and the 'good games' began._

_"Good game, good game, good game," I said to the Penn State players and then I mumbled a "Fuck you" to a certain defender, before going back to "Good game."_

_After the handshake line, I walked to the visitor's locker room behind my team. Just as I was about to push the door open, I heard someone behind me._

_"18!"_

_I turned around to see the defender coming up to me._

_"Who's asking?" I replied, knowing exactly who she was._

_"What did you say to me?" she accused._

_"I said 'good game'?" I lied, shrugging my shoulders, as if it was no big deal._

_She walked closer to me and got into my face. "That was not what you said. I bet you don't have the balls to say it to my face."_

_"Fuck. You." I stressed both words, and backed up a little, before tossing her the soccer ball I had been holding between my side and arm. "Sorry, I only have one ball, not two."_

_"That wasn't called for," the brunette retorted as she threw the ball back to me._

_I caught the ball and put it back as I was holding it earlier. "Yeah, well, taking down our star midfielder wasn't called for either. You should have received a red card for that tackle."_

_"Ref called a free kick, it was an accident."_

_"You need to learn how to play the game correctly, freshman," I responded._

_"Don't even go there! You're a freshman too," she retorted back._

_"Oh, reading up on me I see? The difference is, I know how to play the beautiful game, and I don't play dirty," I said._

_The defender gets back in my face as I continued to press her buttons._

_"Well, I guess like you said, fuck you!" she said angrily._

_I put my forehead against hers, trying to copy how she was getting into my face. "Name the time and place, Princess."_

_"Are you always this cocky, TarHeel?" she snapped._

_"It's not cocky when I know I'm that good." I winked at her, knowing that would make her more angry._

_"Sure you are," she rolled her eyes at me._

_"Want me to prove it?" I challenged._

_"My locker room, forty minutes," she retorted back._

_"I'll be there." I replied as I rubbed my hands together._

_"I'm going to knock that grin right off your face, Harris," Ali turned to head to her locker room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a fight in the locker room? Or smut? I know what I'm leaning toward...


	4. Chapter 4

Forty minutes later I walked into the the home team's locker room. My eyes landed on the brunette defender, who was sitting with her back to me, towel drying her hair.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she asked me without turning around.

"You told me to be here," I responded, shrugging my shoulders, "Why bother knocking?"

"My teammates could have still been in here," Ali accused.

I looked around the locker room. "But they aren't."

"I could have still been in the shower. Or still undressed"

"It's not like I've never seen a girl undressed or in the shower before. I have teammates too, you know."

"Do you always have an answer for everything?" Ali asked me, finally standing up and turning around.

"Yes, I do actually." I replied with my shit-eating grin.

The brunette tossed her towel on the floor and came over to me, this time standing more at arms length than right up in my face.

"So do you want to finish where we left off before?" 

"What's there to finish? I thought we established that you don't know how to play soccer?" I responded sarcastically.

"IT. WAS. AN. ACCIDENT." Ali pushed her hands into my shoulders with each syllable she stressed.

"An accident that your team pays the refs to look the other way?" I saw anger building up in Ali's face. It was no longer rival to rival. I knew I was hitting below the belt, but I kept going. "Or is it that you're fucking the ref so that you can do anything you want on the field?"

"That's enough!" the defender yelled at me.

I never saw her raise her hand, but I sure felt the slap across my face.

 

It took me a moment to get my bearing , for my mind to accept that Ali was the cause of the stinging sensation on my face. I know I pushed her limits, and I probably deserved it, but I was never one to back down from a challenge. 

"You like it rough I see," I chuckled at her as I opened and closed my mouth before rubbing my cheek to help with the sting.

"You deserved it, ass" Ali said a lot lower than she was yelling a few seconds ago. 

I caught her smiling though, satisfied at her behavior. As much as she was on my shit list...that smile though...

I grabbed her wrists and backed her up until her back hit the wall. I held her hands above her head with one of my hands, my mouth inches from hers.

"Just how rough do you like it, Princess?" I whispered, as my other hand landed on her hip.

I saw her brown eyes linger at my lips as she bit her bottom lip.

"Ashlyn," Ali answered breathlessly before meeting my eyes. 

I saw the need in her, matching my own need. The cockiness leaving me as I leaned my lips down to taste hers for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I write short chapters. I post as I get an idea. I'm not one to sit on my chapters until I write more because then I'll forget about them. Plus, I know for me, sometimes it's easier to read a short chapter quickly in between work, class, real-life, etc.


End file.
